The Mysteries
by icedragongurl16
Summary: what happens when hiei finds a girl in the woods being chased by demons and seems to have some kinda of connection with her.and she is unusual


Hi people Sam here and i out w/ my second story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei sniffs

Hiei: Hn good

Sam: sticks out tongue

Kurama: anyway on with the story

Ch.1 Resurrection

(Hiei p.o.v.)

It was raining hard as I ran through the forest my site was just far enough infront of me 2 keep me from hitting a tree. As I approached my destination.

There was scream in the trees about a hundred yards away i ran to the noise curiosity getting the better of me as I sprang into the tree a girl of about 15 ran under the tree she was wearing a purple and blue shirt with black skin tight pants and black sneakers her clothes had been tattered and she had a wound in her right arm and on the side of her head.

As she ran under the tree she stopped and looked up at me and collapsed to the ground as she hit the ground three demons came running out from where she came the three demons began beating the unconscious form.

I jumped from spot in the tree knowing that if Koenma found that I let them kill her it would be on my head. But any person who can't handle themselves with these weak demons deserves to die.

As I jumped from my tree I saw that the demons had the markings of Radagst he is one of the most feared demons in the makia and all of his minions are high level class demons trained to act weak to pick on the helpless. Oh well this seemed like a good way to blow off the meeting I was going to any way. As I appoarchd the demons they saw me and walked off.

"Hn. that blows."

As I walked over to the body on the ground something seemed familiar about this girl. I shrugged it off and picked up the body of the limp girl.

As I ran towards Genkia's temple the girl began to stir. I picked up the pace and ran faster. I ran up the stairs of the temple as I reached the top I saw Yusuke and the baka fighting over only Koenma knows what.

"Yusuke give that back I bought it."

As the baka yelled that they came storming out of Genkia's temple and straight at me. As they came trampling toward me. I jumped out of the way and Yusuke stopped right at the stairs but Kuwabara went right over and rolled half way down the stairs.

"Ha ha ha that was priceless Kuwabara."

As Kuwabara ran up the stairs toward Yusuke he noticed me and looked at my arms then screamed as loud as he could

" OH MY GOD SHORTY GOT A GIRL FRIEND!"

As I was about to go over and kill the baka. Kurama ran out of the building holding his head

"Kuwabara what are you shouting about."

"HIEI HAS A GIRL FRIEND!" Yusuke walked over to me and studied the girl. As he looked up he gave me a look.

"Hiei uh one question?"

"Hn! What?"

"What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you detective."

I said with a grin. "Yes you do. And if you don't I'll make you."

"Right detective if you say so."

I said as I walked toward the temple. As I went into the temple to find Genkia I was met by Koenma, Boton, Genkia, and Yukina. I put the girl on the couch. Yukina ran to the girl and began to examine. She shock her head

"She has to many wounds I don't have enough power to do all her wounds." She said on the brink of tears.

Genkia shushed the girl and sent her for a bowl of warm water and a blanket so we can cover her up. Genkia bent down to heal the girl a light appeared in her hands engulfed the girl with a blue light. As the light faded the girl appeared. Wounds completely healed. Yukina came out with the water and the blanket she put the wet rag on the girl's head and covered up with the blanket.

5 Hours later

The girl began to stir and she screamed so loud that all the windows in the room broke along with the one I was by at the beginning of the hall. As the girl stopped screaming Yusuke and Genkia ran to the girl but only to find out that she wasn't a girl any more but a …

Sam: well everyone this is my second story hope you liked it

Kuwabara: believe me they will love it because I was in it

Hiei: yea they most likely won't

Sam: Hiei don't say that

Yusuke: don't worry Sam I sure you'll get at least one review

Sam: thanks Yusuke (cry's)

Kurama: cheer up Sam it a good story

Sam: no lie

Kurama: (nods head)

Sam: thank you Kurama

Hiei: leave it to the fox. (Gets hit in head with a shoe) who through that

Sam: he he he well any way review


End file.
